


The Draw

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nico deserves all the love in the world dammit, Nico is an orphan and he works at a bowling alley, POV Nico di Angelo, Strangers to Lovers, Will just finds him hot, pining will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: Nico washes out of the foster system at the age of 18, and despite the partial abandonment he couldn't be more glad to be free.Of course, it's common knowledge that people like him were never destined to go far in life, but so long as Nico has a stable job and roof over his head, he's satisfied.Though, when he first runs into a certain blond, he had no idea how he drastically life would change from that point on.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	The Draw

Nico washes out of the foster system at the age of eighteen. He doesn't leave with much more than what he had showed up with in the first place: just a backpack with a few sets of clothes, some savings and a couple of aged photographs that held the remaining memory of his sister. There isn't much he's gained through his years spent at the home, he didn't find a family (understandable, Nico thinks, he knows he's always been too abrasive, too much like the lawbreaking teenagers that loom in the back alleys of dark streets) nor did he make any siblings with his supposed foster 'sisters' or 'brothers'. He wouldn't say he's ungrateful though, since after all, it still did keep a roof over his head and kept him fed — even if that grizzly sludge they used to serve at breakfast could ever pass as food.

It's common knowledge that there isn't much hope for people like him. It's supposed to be overwhelming, being thrown into the real world with no cushion to break your fall. You're abandoned to wander the streets aimlessly until you realise your hopelessness, and you eventually find yourself running back for help because nothing could of prepared you for feeling so totally alone in such a big, big city. Nico had seen many people come and go through the home and had witnessed those rare few that outgrew the system, no one really used to ever talk about it: how inwardly everyone's biggest worry would be the evident abandonment one would face if they were never adopted.

While the others grew anxious as time slipped past, Nico was circling calendars and counting down the days until he was finally free. Up until January 28th, he made himself busy with finding a small job and an even smaller place to stay with the benefit money that had fallen into his hands. It's not much, but it's better to put one foot in front of the other rather than to just blindly jump right into the chaos unprepared.

On his last day, the sisters engulf him in hugs and bid him farewell, wishing him all the best and making him vehemently promise that he'll visit. Nico knows he won't, it's all just for formalities and he knows none of them ever particularly cared about him anyways. It's a mutual feeling, the home won't miss him and vice versa.

Though he is hit with a pang of _something_ when he eventually leaves those gates, but he firmly decides to not read into it as he finally starts the next and much anticipated chapter in his life.

~*~

Objectively, he hasn't got the best of lives, but through Nico's eyes it's enough. There's hardly a need that urges him to strive further than the basic human instinct of survival. If his past years have taught him anything, it's to not let himself over indulge because for every single thing he finds himself attached to, it sets off a ticking time bomb that will no sooner than later detonate and leave behind nothing but fractured memories.

It's nobody's dream job to work as a lowly employee at a bowling alley, having to wear a degrading red and white pinstripe polo shirt and interacting with icky little nine-year-olds everyday. Nobody wants to spend their hours sliding a pair of bowling sneakers over the counter or lamely explain the two for one combo on nachos and slushies. But if that's what it takes for Nico to get his rather underwhelming pay check at the end of each month, then so be it.

Besides, there are a couple of unspoken perks to it. Like how he can get away with stealing the candy or watch cocky guys humiliate themselves in front of their dates after they gutter-ball. Also, when he works the last shift before closing time, some of the staff round up and have a little match for themselves when the manager heads out. Nico's not one for making a lot of friends, but his coworkers are nice enough and bring good competition — even if Nico is usually the one to come out victorious.

When he's not at work he's usually back home. The apartment, in itself, isn't anything special at all. It's quite empty despite being so small and the shower temperature knob is perhaps the most infuriating thing Nico's ever had to deal with. He couldn't really afford having someone to come over to fix it so he tried his best on his own with nondescript WikiHow tutorials and some elbow grease. After an hour or so, not only did the water still blink from boiling hot to freezing but it was also accompanied with a faint squeaking sound too; that's the point Nico had sighed and called it a day. He changed out of his sopping clothes defeatedly, only reinforcing the fact that everything he touches manages to devolve into a mess.

Sometimes, he'll find himself in the local library, browsing the shelves or being buried nose deep in a book. It's a free pass-time and one that he genuinely enjoys. It reminds him of when he was little, when Bianca and him used to sit underneath a tree on bright, midsummer days while their mother was inside baking something undoubtedly delicious; how she used to try to teach Nico the basics of English whilst stumbling on certain words herself, but Nico had always appreciated the effort. That — in addition to the quiet, ambient atmosphere within the library —had made the place undeniably appealing, so much better than the nonstop party music or happy birthday chants at the bowling alley.

"Need help looking for something?" asks a voice while Nico's peering curiously at the variety of sci-fi books he could potentially delve into.

"No, I'm good," he replies without even glimpsing at the guy, pulling out a book and skimming the blurb instead. It might be rude, but Nico had lost the capacity to care much about these sort of things a long time ago. Besides, it's easy; being unapproachable is the most efficient and effective way to keep unwanted people away from you.

Just ask all his potential adopters.

~*~

Thursday's were always Nico's favourite days to work at the bowling alley since it's the only day of the week that's adults only night. That means there's no dealing with intolerable children and dragging the kiddy ramps around every two seconds. Also, although there was still often an rambunctious amount of noise, there are no ear splitting screeches of kids getting overexcited or whining when they lose a match.

It's safe to say that he does get along well with children — even if one would think it would be easy to do so for someone like him. He's grown up around them for most of his life, lived under the same roof and shared bathrooms and bedrooms with tens of them, and for someone as reserved and withdrawn as him (who sat alone at lunch and almost always wore black, who spoke broken English and was often scowling) there were bound to be bullies and fights. There hadn't been any bonding over the fact that everyone there had all lost their parents, but rather it only fuelled the hatred that many of them had irrationally felt for each other.

Nico's fighting a losing battle against the malfunctioning ice dispenser when someone slides up to the counter. He doesn't realise their presence until they chirp an _excuse me_. It makes Nico grit his teeth against biting out that he's clearly busy, but he's at work and Mr D would have his head if he lost the sales on their stupidly overpriced snacks.

"How can I help?" he asks instead, turning around after a sigh.

"Just a Sprite, please," the customer replies.

"Four fifty," Nico says and finds himself biting back a smile at the comical way the guy's eyebrows shoot up high. "I know, they're not my prices."

The customer rummages around in his pocket to pull out a five dollar bill in exchange for the loose change he had already taken out in his palm, handing it over miserably. "I could be getting a two litre bottle with this."

"Welcome to Olympus Bowling Alley," Nico deadpans. "Where we don't guarantee a good time but promise to empty your wallet in any way we can."

He didn't say it like a joke, so he's surprised when the customer chuckles at his words. It's a nice sound, he registers, but Nico's not quite sure what to do with that knowledge or the fact that he even made him laugh at all so he goes to ready his drink instead.

When he passes it over the guy takes a sip but frowns a little. "No ice?"

 _Oh yeah_. "No ice," Nico parrots. "The machine's busted and it's out of my hands."

"You know, I really don't think I'm getting my money's worth here," he claims. Nico would probably cuss him out and plainly ask him what exactly he expected in a place like this if it weren't for the lighthearted tone paired with his words.

"Yeah well, at least it's not gonna be even more watered down than that shit already is. Consider it a favour."

"I guess," he says. "And at least now my friends will quit bugging me about coming over here and talking to you."

Now that grasps Nico's undivided attention, and it's only then that he feels the weighted gazes upon him. With an eyebrow cocked, he glimpses around the place until he catches a group of five or six maybe college students intently peering his way and gossiping. At least, when they see that Nico's caught them red-handed, they have the decency to whip their heads around with a breakneck speed, trying to act casual in a way that Nico supposes is a horrible attempt at being inconspicuous. While it isn't exactly disconcerting (long used to being the target of this sort of behaviour) it does put him a little on edge, and with a notion he looks back to his customer.

Taking him in properly, he's actually rather attractive. Despite the sheepish smile, he holds himself with an air of confidence and practically radiates warmth in a way that tells Nico he's never had to deal with anything worse than maybe a B- on a report card. Whilst he happens to be ticking off all the boxes on Nico's more personal checklist ( _tall, blond, handsome, etc_ ) he always knows what these types of people are like. Privileged, most significantly; a well-bred, man-about-town raised with all the love and sincerity the world has to offer whilst being steered away from all the darker corners and dingy backstreets.

Nico thinks it'd be nice to be so ignorant; too naive to ever think about all the corruption life always had such a knack of providing — let alone experience it. Maybe if Nico grew up with a middle class family (or even a family at all) he might be all smiles, too.

Tall, Blond and Handsome (or TBH for short) rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, I'm sorry about them, they're just... my _friends_ apparently." When Nico doesn't give a response to that — not really sure if he's meant to because he's simply here to serve snacks — TBH tries for a pained smile before his composure crumbles completely. "Sorry, I get it. Not interested. Okay, I'm just gonna go, get out of your hair and whatnot, and let you do your job. Um, have a good day."

Before Nico can even utter a word, the blond flees back to his group of friends, who take turns patting his back reassuringly and then leave.

 _Huh, weird_ , Nico thinks momentarily, however the broken whirring of the hell-sent ice dispenser gives it's jarring call and he sighs, turning back around to accept his agony and finish up the remaining two hours of his shift.

~*~

Nico's always known he's a misfit; a streak of black tar maiming a gorgeous gradient of watercolours. Blending in is something he used to spend his life working towards, but as it turns out he's simply an asymptote that won't ever collide with normalcy. Long ago he's given up trying, accepting that the way he's perceived in society will never change and that instead of spending all his time worrying about it, he should just rather embrace it instead.

Though, bitterly, he sometimes comes to imagine how easy life would be if he could just fit the script. It's not that he thinks it would make him happy (in a sense, he's already happy, _satisfied_ , with the life he's living now) but perhaps he'd be happ _ier_. It's just a matter that maybe things would be better: better job, better house, better relationships.

However that last one is probably on him since he's never really tried to reach out and connect with other people, not when the two he cared most about were untimely snatched away from him. It was _painful_ , and still it hurts from time to time, and call it cowardice but Nico finds himself shying away from relying on people just to avoid the same unsuspected sucker-punch to the gut when they eventually leave, too. Nothing really extends beyond chatting to the odd coworker or the casual intimacies he shares with the particularly eye-catching guys he finds in bars and falls into bed with.

But it's fine. Though people never stick around, Nico prefers it that way; has grown and adapted to trek through life with no one needed by his side.

Which is why at first he initially finds it confusing when a voice announces itself, over his shoulder from where he's sitting on one of the plush chairs of the library, claiming that the book on his lap is an excellent choice. Confusing, when Nico glimpses up to catch the face of a familiar blond beaming down at him.

"What?" is Nico's adequate reply.

"The _Peter Johnson_ series," Tall, Blond and Handsome reiterates. "It's one of my favourites."

"Oh, yeah, I mean it's pretty good..." Nico offers and for some reason TBH takes it as an invitation to perch into one of the chairs opposite him, lean forward excitedly and spill out a deluge of thoughts and questions on the entire series.

For some reason, Nico can't find it in himself to go about his usual tactics to be rid of the unwanted company — rude and reserved has never failed him, after all. However, there's something about the sparkle to TBH's blue eyes and his unwavering smile as he rants on and on that would make it an awful lot like kicking a puppy if he were going to put an end to it. For some reason, Nico entertains him, not exactly listening to what he's saying, but rather just focuses on the enthusiasm laced in his voice instead.

Nico wonders for a second if the guy even recognises him at all from the bowling alley, he doubts it though.

"Oh sorry, I'm rambling," TBH apologises which seizes Nico's attention back onto the meaning of the words coming out of his mouth. "Second time now that I've overstayed my welcome, huh?"

So he does recognise him, Nico notes, but that only makes the ordeal that extra bit bizarre. For a guy that practically ran away from him as soon as they exchanged a couple of words, he certainly has some sort of absurd motive for willingly approaching him again.

Instead of answering, Nico takes note of the orange lanyard hanging around his neck, decorated with a few pins and has a couple keys and a card dangling from the metal clip.

"You work here?" he asks upon discovering the small portrait on the card, besides it reading WILL SOLACE in bold capitals, some sort of numerical code and the library logo printed in the corner.

"Yep, well, part-time at least. I mostly just arrange shelves or check out books around here," he confirms brightly. "Pretty basic stuff. But hey, it's no bowling alley job, though."

And _there_ it is. The subtle yet snide comment slipped in, with layers of faux warmth and kindness wrapped around a cold and condescending tone. The whole deceptive Mr. Nice Guy image to shield up their inner self-prestige, that may as well have them walking the streets with their chins raised and their noses high in the air. Nico's dealt with too many of these types of people that by now the remnants of his patience is nothing more than a snapped thread. He's too proud to let people get away with degrading him, been through so much of it to remain tolerant towards it, so whatever haze of sincerity Nico had fades away as he switches gears and slips back into old methods.

Will Solace frowns at his silence with enough conviction that would almost fool Nico by his deceitful candour. _Almost_. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed when he begins, "Hey, did I say—?"

"Just stay away from me, asshole." Nico snaps, roughly shoving the book into the guy's chest and strides away with a trail of ice.

~*~

The day had already started off shitty. With the head-splitting construction besides his apartment complex, he was awoken at an ungodly hour to the sound of unrelenting drilling. He padded into the shower to find that his boiler was on the blink _again_ and then he accidentally dropped his coffee jar, leaving a mess of smashed glass and crumbly granules all over his kitchen floor. He barely had time to clean up, let alone go out and by a sparing cup from the overpriced Starbucks around the corner of his street before he was yanking on his hideous work shirt and was heading out with a deeper scowl than usual etched into his expression.

As insufferable as Olympus Bowling Alley already is, today the already blinding neon lights burnt a little brighter. The horrendous pop music blasting a little louder. The hell-sent ice dispenser acting a little bitchier.

If Nico were to make a list of all the things that have gone wrong today, ranking them in order, he already knows that right at the top he would put the very moment he sets his eyes of a familiar head of wavy, golden hair.

He watches him walk in through that door, oddly alone. Immediately his line of sight falls upon the booth Nico works behind, and as soon as their eyes meet, the asshole looks almost startled, then relieved, and then is nudging and elbowing his way through the frocks of people hurriedly.

Nico barely has time to open his mouth by the time the blond slams his palms down against the counter and starts gushing frantically. "Thank _God_ you're here, I've come to this place everyday for the past four days trying to run into you and I was almost worried that you might've quit and that I'd have to deal with myself being—" and then he pauses, taking in Nico's entirely unwelcoming and unimpressed stature before straightening himself out and sucking in a deep breath. "I just really wanted to see you and apologise if I somehow offended you in anyway because I really, _really_ didn't mean to."

Not lifting his gaze, Nico glowers at the counter as he wipes it down with a rag, paying no heed to the guy. What part of 's _tay away from me_ ' could he not understand?

But the blond is as stubborn as he is stupid. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, I swear it was never my intention, Nico."

Nico's eyes dart up so rapidly that the blond jumps slightly under the scrutiny. "How do you know my name?" he demands.

"Oh... I, uh..." he begins hesitantly, brushing his hand through his hair, though it doesn't do much to tame the unruly waves. "I kinda tracked down one of the books you borrowed and scanned it so I could find out your name." The confession makes him wince, "I'm sorry, I know that's creepy... it's just..."

Arms crossed against his chest, Nico waits for Will to finish, but he just trails off and starts blushing madly.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and then I'll leave you alone for good if you want me to."

"Why?" Nico says.

It causes Will to frown. "What do you mean ' _why_ '?"

"I mean _why?_ " he grits, his patience already so paper thin. "Why did you come to apologise at all? Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Can't you just move on with your life and leave me alone?"

It isn't cue for the lights to flicker from various shades of the rainbow or to start the Happy Birthday anthem booming from the speakers, but fate and irony have never ceased a chance to make his life just that extra bit difficult.

Regardless, the blond sighs defeatedly before answering. "Because I don't like leaving things on a sour note, and I... I kinda like you." When Nico's eyebrows shoot higher than his hairline, Will continues hurriedly. "Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you, obviously, and I know you barely know me but you're just... I've seen you a lot at the library, it'd be kinda difficult for me to just ignore how gorgeous you are."

It's... not the answer he had been expecting, though that's perhaps the greatest understatement of the year. He's taken aback, that's for sure, even if it's some punchline to a practical joke; he half expects everyone at the bowling alley (both customers and staff alike) to turn around, point their fingers and heckle at him for being fooled for even a second, just like they used to do back at the home. He kind of gets it though, it's a laughable concept: as if someone would _actually_ show some significant amount of interest in Nico di Angelo.

But, if the guy just wanted to fuck, then he could have just asked from the start. Nico would have taken one look and agreed — after all, there's a reason he'd been temporarily named Tall, Blond and Handsome in his mind. He simply makes as much known to Will, who just splutters and flushes deeply. Cute.

"As tempting as that sounds," TBH begins once partly regaining his composure. "I would really like to take you out first."

That triggers the spring-lock mechanisms in his brain to release and slam down all steel doors and walls because if Nico's suspicions weren't raised before, they've peaked more than ever now. He glares at Will, over analysing and attempting to see if he has any gives so he can suss him out. When he finds nothing, he still narrows his eyes. "Who put you up to this?"

He has the nerve to look addled. "What?"

"Who put you up to this? Clearly someone did, or maybe it's just for your own entertainment? I'm not an idiot, no one just swerves away from sex, so what is it?"

He's not an idiot, no one's wanted anything more from him.

"No! Of course— look I swear I'm being genuine. Let me prove it to you, _please_?"

Nico doesn't respond, arms still folded, but he doesn't know what he's waiting for, either. Maybe, it's just for the guy to make his leave and stay away, but instead he stands there, clearly thinking, as he skims his gaze across the place as if trying to find some kind of inspiration.

When Will does find it, Nico can tell the exact moment due to the way his blue eyes light up and a smile pulls at the corner of his lips.

"I'm going to win you one of those prizes," he announces triumphantly, but as soon as Nico realises just what Will is talking about, he thinks it's the most delusion statement he's heard in his life.

The claw machine isn't technically broken, but Nico would bet the entirety of his savings _and_ his favourite jacket that the thing is most definitely rigged. From all his torturous two years of working here, he's never seen anyone win one of the ratty stuffed animals encased behind the glass. At this point, Nico doesn't even think it's built to actually give a prize, but is simply a beacon to scam the one's foolish enough to give it a try.

It's partly why he doesn't stop Will from sauntering towards it and dropping in his coins. The fact that Nico's got a full view of the guy completely wasting both his time and money soothes the hate fire burning within him ever so slightly.

The first time he loses, he's undettered, same with his second, third, fourth and fifth attempt. Come the eleventh, he's muttering cusses at the machine and Nico decides then to stop appraising the sight and rather get back to work instead.

Today, there's a rip-off 'limited offer' on the six dollar popcorn but it still attracts customers like moths to a flame. There's an incident with a lady named Karen when she demands to know the calorific content of the slushie per glass and claims that the ' _Super Sour Bubblegum Blue Cherry_ ' is quite evidently made from artificial flavourings and not actual fruit when she ends up buying one. Nico thinks would rather go out and drop a bowling ball on his foot than to deal with her, so he breathes a sigh of relief when she demands to see his manager instead.

When he does spare a glance, the blond isn't by the claw machine but rather the coin dispenser instead, and Nico thinks that maybe he's taking this a little too far when he trades out a twenty dollar bill for dozens and dozens of quarters. Though, bitterly, he thinks that if he were able to spare a twenty for something as insignificant as that, maybe he'd be free and wouldn't have to be working this shitty job at all.

By the time an hour passes and he's _still_ there, Nico could almost admire his stubbornness.

Two hours and Nico almost catches himself smiling at his brainless antics.

Two hours and a half and he thinks that this is just getting ridiculous.

Three hours and Nico passes him a Sprite on the house after a lot of deliberation he refuses to read into.

Thirty minutes before his shift is over, he looks over and catches sight of Will offering a couple of quarters to a little girl — no older than seven — who had been tugging on his shirt and shyly asking for a turn. For a moment, Nico is almost endeared by the blond's kindness, but then he watches as the claw grabs one of the ugly toys and drops it in the prize pit.

Because by then, Nico's absolutely losing it and laughing his head off at the girl's squeal of delight as she runs off with her newfound friend, leaving poor Will mournfully devastated and gaping in her dust.

Futilely, Nico attempts to smother away the smile threatening to spill but he knows he's failing horrendously as Will practically slumps over and drapes himself across the counter with a muffled scream. It attracts a lot of attention from the few customers still hanging around so close to closing time.

Nico can't help it. "Bested by a seven year old, huh?"

Will lifts his face but it visibly brightens a little when he sees Nico's meek grin, the sight causes something to flutter in the pit of his stomach.

"Let me take you out?" Will tries quietly. "To make up for wasting you time?"

And Nico doesn't know what he's thinking (or if he's even thinking at all) when he replies.

"It's a date."

~*~

As much as he thinks that he doesn't need other people by his side to get him through life, he can't deny that sometimes he comes to miss the reassuring presence they bring. Quite obviously, he misses having his family around. Misses when it was just him, his mother and Bianca against the world — even when it was just him and Bianca against the world. He's got a vault of cherished memories and a couple of aged photographs that remind him of a much simpler time. Times when he had people there to steer him away from the dark corners and dingy alleys the world had to offer and showered him in nothing but love and sincerity. By now, he's forgotten what it feels like to have that safety net of unconditional love that only a family could give; forgotten how it feels to not be so totally alone in such a big, big city.

That forever severed connection is what keeps him from building new ones, because once they're cut he's only left with lasting wounds that leave him vulnerable and exposed, as though a chunk has been torn from him.

So Nico hadn't known what had possessed him to agree all those days ago to Will Solace's proposition. He doesn't ever do this sort of thing. Hook ups are what he's more used to, they don't take more than some heated glances, a few words and maybe a drink until he's landed someone, but whatever this is with Will is uncharted land.

It makes sense then, the slight agitation and nervousness in his bones as he shrugs on his jacket. Some part of his mind screams at him to take out his phone and send a simple text that could put an end to it all, to cancel everything because this whole ordeal is just tearing down his walls brick by brick.

He pushes through the fog of anxiety though as he enters the cafe, the chime of an overhead bell announcing his welcome and to find that he's surprisingly on time. Will isn't here yet though, and for a split second he thinks it might be a sign: the fates final way of saying that this isn't for you, dig yourself out while the mess of things is still shallow because it's only going to be dragging you deeper and deeper. He'll admit, it's tempting but, with no expressed thought, his feet are already carrying him towards an empty table.

Maybe he's just being overdramatic. It's simply a date, nothing more. All he has to do is deal with it for a few hours until he's on his way out and doesn't have to come across Will Solace again. Maybe if he can just get one taste of what it's like, then he'd be satisfied and wouldn't have to face the deliberation he's having right now when he inevitably kicks him to the curb.

By the time Will makes his entrance, only a few minutes after his own arrival, he looks almost surprised, as if he had expected Nico to not show up at all. Nico supposes he can't blame him for entertaining the thought, not when he hadn't been too sure about it himself.

They greet, they stand, and they get in queue to order. Will seems to be driving the conversation, and in return Nico tries his best to not reply in clipped and monosyllabic answers. Will doesn't look like he minds though, if his permanent smile has anything to do with it.

When Nico reaches for his wallet to pay, Will's already handing over a few notes to the bored cashier. It's unsettling, Nico doesn't need anyone's charity.

However Will, as though sensing Nico's coming protest, throws him an easy grin over his shoulder. "It's okay, you can get it next time."

And, well, it's bold of him to assume that there's even going to be a next time, but that doesn't stop the fluttering sensation in his gut.

It's going better than what Nico had initially predicted. Theoretically, it had been a scene from his deepest nightmares: having to sit across someone and being expected to open up about yourself and your life. Yet this is a lot less like an interrogation or the children therapists that Nico had been forced to communicate with -- as if ' _I lost my family and I hate it_ ' needed any explaining in the first place. This is simple, though. _Easy_ , and it's smiles and banter and dorky jokes and choked laughs.

And it's thrumming too, heat pooling through his body as Nico stands to go grab a napkin and turns to find Will's gaze tracing his frame up and down, then his face ablaze and coughing as he averts his eyes at being caught for so blatantly checking him out. 

Returning to the table, Will is still acting bashful and there's a slight flush pronounced upon his cheeks. Nico considers telling him it's okay, that he's also given Will a couple of shameful look overs, albeit more subtly, but still there, nonetheless. Of course he has, it's ridiculously tempting, given that Will's in this navy button up that hugs his shoulders so, so perfectly and has the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The whole appearance is _extremely_ easy on the eyes.

He learns quite a few things about Will, things that forces Nico to re-evaluate his initial assumptions of the man. He's currently well into med school, riding off a scholarship he had apparently worked his ass off to achieve, however Nico doesn't doubt it considering that right now Will's also an RA, has a part-time job at the library and frequently takes advantage of his gym membership which tells him that he's extremely motivated. Will actually hadn't been all that well off as he openly talks about his single mom and how she makes the best casserole this Earth has to offer, so he's never had the bed of petty cash or a hand-me-down Mercedes Benz that parents were so inclined in spoiling their kids with -- not like most of the students he attends with, Will admits with a laugh. 

Nico is more reserved though, and doesn't offer up nearly as much, but Will's patient and understanding. Nico thinks, absentmindedly, that he and Bianca would've gotten along extremely well.

By the time they’re supposed to be heading home, the sky clouds over with dark grey and spits rain making it all too risky of a walk unless Nico fancied being caught in the downpour. He's grateful when Will offers him a ride though, and inwardly he's glad that he gets to spend just a little more time with him.

It's a strange feeling, being so calm and lax around someone when he's spent his whole life cold and uptight, almost alarmingly so. Maybe it's just the fact that Will is the first person he's actually made an effort with; that makes him feel so safe to be around, but it could just be the man himself. He's effortlessly kind and warm, and maybe as soon as Nico found himself in his orbit he was already swept away.

"This is your place right?" Will says as they turn a corner and his building comes into view, appearing extraordinarily more dull under the stormy clouds, but at least that godforsaken construction has ceased into silence courtesy of the rain.

Nodding, he faces blond, who looks the most nervous now than he had seen him all day. "Nico," he starts hesitantly. "I had a really good time today, and I was hoping, if _you'd_ want to, obviously, that maybe we could do this agai--?"

Nico swiftly cuts him off with his lips.

His hand cups the back of his neck, the soft, blond strands tickling his fingers as he presses more insistently against Will's stoic lips. Undeterred by the stillness, he gently moves his lips until he feels the moment Will gets with the game and responds to the kiss enthusiastically. Nico can't help but smirk, a thrill shooting down his spine as Will tilts his head to get a better angle because this, _this,_ Nico knows how to do.

The position is uncomfortable given that he's leaning across in the front seat of a car and still hasn't undone his seat belt yet, but Nico can't find himself caring. Not when he's making out with perhaps the most attractive man he's laid eyes on, and maybe it's his horniness getting to him when he pulls back slowly, his eyes half-lidded when he says: "Want to walk me to my room?"

Will, who's pupils are blown wide and lips are swollen red, takes more than a few seconds to reply. "I... I shouldn't," he breathes before cupping Nico's cheek and placing a kiss against his lips helplessly. "I want to do this right, I don't want to rush into anything too fast."

When Nico outright _pouts_ Will makes a frustrated noise. "God, who am I kidding?" he says and just like that they're kissing in the elevator and stumbling into Nico's room.

He can feel Will's arousal pressing against his thigh when they unceremoniously fall onto his couch. Nico settles himself onto his palms, taking full advantage of the sight of an unkempt Will panting underneath him before leaning down and capturing his lips once again.

Nico has had his fair share of one-night stands, but never have they ever felt this charged before -- despite the usual buzz of alcohol pushing his inhibitions. Will's kisses are addictive and electric and Nico's crazy for it. He can feel every point of contact between them burn, and when Will pushes his hands up underneath the hem of his shirt; rocks his hips up in a luxurious grind, Nico can't help the moan that reverberates from his throat.

They're both as desperate as each other, and by the time they've both stripped off their shirts, Nico's hands immediately fly to Will's zipper, unfastening it with swift precision before reaching inside and grasping onto the hard length. Will groans at the contact, and it sends an all new wave of heat through his body, newly encouraged and starts to move his hand against him.

Will breaks away from the kiss with a gasp when Nico's thumb cleverly swipes over the head until he's fumbling at the fly of Nico's pants too, and by the time Will's stroking his cock too, they're both panting against each other's lips. 

As the sounds tumbling from Nico's mouth gets louder and louder, he gathers that he's going to end up coming embarrassingly quick since Will seems to be extremely skilled with his hands and feels heavenly across his length. He diverts and buries his face in Will's neck, kissing and biting at the skin where he can as he speeds up the strokes of his own hand, an overwhelming sense of pride washing over him when the blond arches up in response.

Nico thinks (although most coherent thoughts and words are dissipated into the heat of the moment) that none of them are going to last long anyway, not when they're desperately getting each other off with such abandon. So when Will reaches his orgasm first, looking so beautiful underneath him, with his lips parted and too tempting not to kiss, Nico let's him ride it out and attempts to prolong it as much as possible before Will recoils and weakly batters his hand away at the oversensitivity. After a minute or so, Will's fingers curl just on the right side of too tight around him and pumps fast, fast enough that it sends sparks flashing behind his eyelids and strangled moans and cusses pushing past his lips until he reaches his climax and collapses.

They're both breathing heavily, and Nico's still recovering from his orgasm that he almost doesn't hear Will when he huffs out laughing, "This is kinda gross." And maybe it is, sweaty and sticky and spent but Nico, who's head is laying heavy across Will's chest, smirks regardless.

"Guess we could take a shower then," he offers all too slyly.

Nico can practically hear the smile in Will's voice when he replies, "Guess we should."

~*~

Nico had washed out of the foster system at the age of eighteen. He used to think, all those many years ago, that there was never any hope for him. Sure, he might get a job and a roof over his head, but that's not the quality of life a person should be striving for, and inwardly, he always knew that. But all those many years ago, he had figured that it was all he was fated for, and instead accepted the desolate and incomplete life he would face.

He remembers the very day that he left the gates of the home, how the sisters hugged him and showered him in farewells, making him vehemently promise to things that he could never see himself actually complying to.

However now, almost a decade later, Nico finds himself walking back through the very same gates of the orphanage. His fingers laced with the ones of his husband, and the ring on his left hand feeling much more weighted than usual.

And, in spite of his younger and more reckless self, Nico can't stop himself from smiling as he returns. Already knowing that this is undoubtedly going to be one of the best decisions of his life before he's even got around to signing any papers.


End file.
